Onion J
by OnionJ
Summary: disaster strikes when famous boyband union j get turned into onions, they find love and make new enemies
1. Jaymi, where are the onions?

"George what are you doing?" Jaymi shouted down the stairs "I'm making dinner" George replied "Oh ok, just don't go near the onions..." Jaymi had said "what? Why not? I need them" George said sounding confused "It's a long story, just please don't" Jaymi warned "ok fine" George said frustrated.

Jaymi's lost it. Don't go near the onions? Ha. What could be wrong with using an onion? Besides, my curry won't taste good without onions. Wait, where are the onions? Oh for goodness sake Jaymi. He's moved them. Well I can't ask him where they're gone because he won't tell me. I'm just going to have to go out and buy my own. I quickly went upstairs and changed out of my monkey onesie and into my casual clothes with my cute beanie. Oh the struggle Jaymi is putting me through. As soon as I walked out the door the cold icy air hit me like a sharp knife. Crap I forgot my coat. Luckily the supermarket isn't too far away. The streets seemed really empty. Too empty...


	2. Dinner is ready

I walk in expecting to see a busy supermarket but no. Only a few people here and there. I put my hoodie on to hide my face and walk straight to the vegetables. Then I see two girls who look about 14 years old. They're giggling as they come closer. I try not to make eye contact. Too late.

"OMG, are you George Shelley from Union J?" She sounds excited. I turn to them and smile. "Hello" I said.

I stand there talking to them for about 15 minutes when they eventually got bored and said they had to go. It always makes my day speaking to fans, I wasn't really in the mood today but I can never say no to them.

I finally go to the checkout to pay for my onions when I see Jaymi outside. Shit, what's he doing here? I buy my onions and try to hide. Have I mentioned I'm terrible at hiding? He sees me.

"George, what the hell?" Yep he saw the onions in the bag, "I told you don't go near the onions, go and bloody return them."

"Sorry Jaymi, I just don't get why I can't have any onions. Who will this be hurting?" I said really confused

"A lot of people just trust me. Now go and return them." Jaymi was getting frustrated.

I had returned them but managed to sneak one in my pocket without Jaymi seeing. We walked home together in silence. He refused to tell me about why I can't use any onions. I was really annoyed.

When we got home Jaymi went upstairs into his room and I continued making dinner. I chopped up the one onion and put it in. Ow my eyes. They always make me cry. Dinner was almost ready when I heard the front door open.

"Hey, guess who's home." Josh bellowed through the house. JJ walked in behind him.

"Where have you guys been? You said you'd be back at 5, its almost 7." Jaymi said walking down the stairs.

"Well sorry dad." Josh said sarcastically.

"We went to the pub for a bit, didn't think you would notice" JJ said.

"Perfect timing guys, dinners ready!"


	3. George, what have you done?

When JJ and I walked through the door there was a strange atmosphere. And it wasn't because George was actually cooking. Maybe I just felt bad for lying to George and Jaymi because JJ and I weren't actually at the pub. We were somewhere else, doing something else. Nobody can ever know what we were doing...

We all sat around the table as George dished out. George looked really nervous for some reason and Jaymi seemed suspiciously quiet. There was definitely something strange going on. JJ had gone to the toilet so I was just here trying to figure out what was going on.

*BING*

My phone. I'd gotten a text from JJ. It said:

THEY'RE ACTING REALLY WEIRD... DO U THINK THEY KNOW?

I replied:

I REALLY DONT KNOW BUT I'M WORRIED, JUST COME BACK AND WE CAN SEE WHAT HAPPENED.

We all dug into our food, it tasted so good. I had no idea George could cook so well.

"GEORGE WHAT THE HELL" Jaymi shouted

"What?!" George said terrified

JJ and I looked up nervous as hell.

"WHY IS THERE FLIPPING ONION IN THIS" Jaymi was just getting angrier and angrier

"I couldn't make my curry without it, I'm sorry ok. Are you allergic or something?" George responded

"Wow Jaymi, why are you getting so worked up it's just an onion?" I said, really baffled.

"You guys don't understand. George what have you done?" Jaymi said sounding really scared now

We were all so confused we started to panic. What had gotten into Jaymi? Why is he afraid of a silly little onion? None of us ate anymore, Jaymi wouldn't let us. After 10 minutes we all got a really bad tummy ache.

"This is a mess. George you should have listened to me" Jaymi started "Say goodbye to your body's boys..."


	4. The transformation

Argh. Why George why. I should have supervised him making dinner. Now he's messed everything up. The poor boys don't know what's about to happen. I should have told them. But I just hate talking about it. The onions are evil. They have a mind of their own. It might sound ridiculous but it's how I lost those closest to me. Oh how I miss them so much. But now it's going to happen to us. I don't know what to do. This rarely happens. There's no going back now.

"Boys, whatever happens we need to stay together. Ok?" I told them

"But Jaymi what is going-"JJ started

"You'll see soon enough you just have to promise me that we all stay together, no wondering off." I interrupted him.

"I promise." They all said.

They were so frightened. So was I.

Then Josh started shaking George and JJ tried to help him but I told them to leave him. Next it was George, then JJ, and then finally me. We were all shaking. We noticed our skin starting to change colour. Then somehow we all fell asleep. I remember looking at my hands change then I just slept. We all did.

I woke up because I heard Josh scream. I took one look at him and then just sat there. Emotionless. Speechless. JJ and George woke up and screamed too. George passed out. They were so confused and scared and tired. Everything was so much bigger down here.

I took a big long stare at my friends. They were small, round, orangey. Their bodies no longer were there. All you could see were their faces on a small, round onion. I didn't need a mirror to know I was the same. We all became speechless, not knowing what to do.

"How?" JJ said, starting the long silence.


	5. We are onions

So. We are onions. Jaymi, George, Josh and me. Nobody has said anything for ages. We all think Jaymi knows what's happening but for some reason won't tell us. To be honest I'm just really confused right now. I don't know what's more scary, the fact that we are onions or the fact that the boys might find out what Josh and I were doing today. Argh. I'm kind of scared but I can see the funny side of this. I mean, who else gets to say they've been an onion. Haha. I would tell the boys that I think this is funny but they all look scared, confused and pissed so now isn't the best time...

After what seemed like forever Jaymi looked like he was going to say something.

"Boys..." He said "I have something to tell you." We all looked up at him, hoping for the answer to all of this.

"You don't know this but before I met you all I had a boyfriend called Olly." Jaymi started, you could see the tears welling up in his eyes already. "I loved him so much, he was perfect. We moved in together and started our lives together, nothing could be better. But then one day Olly had gone to the supermarket to buy us some more bits and he had bought some onions." A tear left Jaymi's eye, he looked down and paused for a moment before continuing. "On his way home he had gotten into a fight with these people. They wanted his shopping but Olly refused to give it to them. They managed to take his onions and they spat in them. Olly grabbed them back and ran home. He told me everything as soon as he came home. Olly made himself dinner using the onions and I wasn't hungry so I didn't eat. Later on he told me he felt sick and what happened to us had happened to him. We were both so scared." Jaymi was bawling at this point. None of us knew what to do so we just waited silently. He continued his story through the tears. "We had no idea what was going on and we were tired so we decided to go to sleep. Before we went to sleep Olly had told me never to eat onions on this day every year, and I never had. When I woke up in the morning Olly was gone. To this day I have no idea where he went or where he is. I am determined to find him one day. Nobody has ever believed me, they all just thought we broke up and Olly went somewhere else. I love him so much. I miss him." Jaymi had finished and his face went blank. He showed no emotion.

To break the silence I said "You might finally be able to find him, you know, now that we're onions." I had a tiny smirk on my face because who can say "we're onions" with a straight face. Josh and George looked at me with anger in their eyes but I could see George trying to hide his smile.

"Well we can't just sit here and cry forever."Josh said, "We have to go and do something about this."

We agreed and went to wander in the garden.

"I'm so confused, none of this makes any sense." George said. "I just don't get it."

"None of us do." I said looking upset.

We rolled our way to the garden and looked around. The grass was so big and green. I felt like a bug.

"I've got it!" Josh shouted. We all looked at him in excitement

"I've seen in next doors garden, they're growing onions! I don't know if it will help but we can stay there for a bit."


	6. The moving bush

Jaymi seemed really uneasy about my idea of going to the onion garden.

"I'm not sure Josh... Maybe that's not a good idea..." Jaymi said hesitating

"We can go and look around and then come back here after, there will be no harm done." I said.

We made our way to next doors garden. Wow they had a massive garden. We'd never actually been in it before; they weren't the friendliest people. I'd looked over and seen them growing onions before and I thought it was a bit odd. It took ages to find it and eventually roll over to it. Remember we were so much smaller and we weren't used to travelling us onions so it took us a long time to get to where we wanted to be. At last we got there and went searching in it as it was quite big.

"What are we even looking for?" JJ asked. Nobody replied because no one was actually sure. We were searching for about 10 minutes when I saw something moving in a bush.

"Boys! Come here, I see something." I tried to whisper. They all came over as quickly as they could.

"Look in that bush." I said nodding to the bush. They all looked and saw it move. JJ and George looked frightened because it could have been anything. Jaymi seemed really intrigued and went closer.

"Hello?" Jaymi loudly said. The moving had suddenly stopped. I thought I heard whispering coming from behind it. Could it be possible that there were others who had been turned into onions? We all waited in silence as Jaymi investigated. JJ looked calmer with it seeing the confidence in Jaymi but George was not convinced. He rolled closer to me almost shaking. The poor thing.

"Helloo? Is there someone there?" Jaymi said sounding restless. The bush started moving again. I could definitely hear something coming closer from inside the bush. We all started to move backwards. George was just getting even more scared. Even Jaymi seemed a bit worried now. We went far back waiting to see what would emerge. Four shadows finally came out.

Then, we saw them...


End file.
